pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayana's Debut Live
Idol: Ayana Kurokawa Stage: Dark Palace Stage Coord: Antique Chao Coord Cyalume: Red and Blue H.T Classic Cyalume Coord Song: Please Venus Coord Change Start! Meganee: The gothic style of this coord look awesome on Ayana! Ayana: Antique Chao Coord! Romaji = Hoshi wa kin iro kagayaita yoru Queen tachi ga kōrin suru (Venus saikō no enshutsu ne!) (It's so cool! Omatase shita wa) Audience wa tamashī nukare Tenshi sae toriko ni naru (It's so cute! Ningyō no yō ni) (Ride on! beat furuete odore!) high high ai to inori high high pride really? high high shinjitsu ka wa high high handan shite Sekai ni owari nante konai wa Yurusanai to kimeta no utaitai no Onegai venus sora kara mite ite ne Jibun de kanaeru no kamidanomi wa shinai Onegai venus curtain call no ato de "Suteki datta" to warai nagara Kami wo nadete hoshī sotto Hoshi wa hitomi no naka ni mo aru no Umareta imi wasurenai (Venus idol no shōchō yo) (It's so hot! Motto tsuite kite) Sameta tamashī ubatta ato de Atsui inochi fukikomu wa (Tanjō! Shinsei min'na saikyō) (Nekkyō! heart moyashite sakebe!) Making Drama Switch On! Vampire Castle! Cyalume Change! No No taikutsu toka No No taidada toka No No mottainai No No son'na jikan Ikiteru tte kanjiru deshou? Lace de yume wo okuru uketotte ne Yubisaki kara tsumugareteku vision Nandemo tsukami toreru negau chikara fire Toki ni sukoshi control dekizu ni Mabushi sugiru Energy wo moteamashite shimau dake Kasoku suru high Kanetsu suru high Mezame yo nemureru mono tachi Flash suru high Crash suru high Hakai seyo kako no genkai Sekai ni owari nante konai wa Min'na mo dive shite iru kono live ni Onegai venus sora kara mite ite ne Jibun de kanaeru no kamidanomi wa shinai Onegai venus curtain call no ato de "Suteki datta" to warai nagara Kami wo nadete hoshī sotto |-| English = On a night when the stars shone gold The queens make their descent (Venus, the greatest production) (It's so cool! And without further ado) The audience lose their souls Even the angels become prisoners (It's so cute! Like a doll) (Ride on! the beat quivers and dance!) high high love and prayers high high pride, really? high high the truth high high make your judgement Such thing as the world's end won't come Deciding that I won't forgive it, I want to sing Please Venus, look at me from where you are in the sky I'll make it come true by myself, without praying to god Please Venus, after the curtain call I want you to smile and say, "That was lovely" As you pet my hair gently The stars live within your eyes as well I won't forget the meaning born in that (Venus, the symbol of an idol) (It's so hot! Come along with me) The souls awaken, after being stolen Fiery life breathed into them (Birth! Reborn, everyone is the strongest) (Passion! Heart burning, cry out!) No No to boredom No No or laziness No No what a waste No No at a time like this Doesn't it feel like as if it's alive? Sending off my dream with a response, take it in A vision spins from my fingertips Trying to grasp it no matter what, the power of wishing like fire Sometimes it is slightly difficult to control It is too dazzling This much energy is too much for me Speeding up high Heating up high Open your eyes, you who slumber Flashing high Crashing high Tear apart your old limits Such thing as the world's end won't come Everyone diving in, into this live Please Venus, look at me from where you are in the sky I'll make it come true by myself, without praying to god Please Venus, after the curtain call I want you to smile and say, "That was lovely" As you pet my hair gently Category:Rinne9274 Category:Solo Live Category:Debut Live Category:Live Category:Shows Category:Ayana's Shows Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri